Ill Equipped (Traducción)
by JenRmzA
Summary: Autora: EllieMJayx. La magia de Loki crea un caos convirtiéndose a sí mismo y a los Avengers en bebes. Maria no está feliz, Phil está emocionado en secreto y los pequeños Avengers causan problemas. Maria está al borde de un terrible dolor de cabeza, o eso parece, hasta que un pequeño súper soldado con grandes ojos azules empieza a abrirse camino a su corazón. Próximo Steve/Maria.
1. La Desición Final

**Cap. 1. La Decisión Final**

* * *

**La agente Maria Hill podría manejar cualquier cosa. Extraterrestres, tiroteos, el Director Fury, los mal educados comentarios de Strak, etcétera. Todo con una mente rápida e inteligente y una expresión de piedra. Cualquier cosa excepto un niño gritando, o en este caso, siete de ellos.**

"¡Por favor Señor!", casi gritó en frustración. Fury la observaba en silencio, en secreto se sorprendía y se divertía de ver a su tan eficiente Segunda al Mando, casi rogándole por algo. El recién resucitado Agente Phil Coulson no era tan bueno como el Director en esconder su ligera diversión por la situación, pues fallaba en esconder una mueca divertida hacia la joven mujer.

"La decisión es final Agente Hill", dijo Fury, "aun cuando estoy enterado de que no estás en este trabajo para realizar deberes de niñera, esta serie de eventos no me han dejado más opción que apoyarme en mis dos más grandes aliados".

Si Maria hubiera estado de mejor humor, quizás hubiera esbozado una ligera sonrisa ante el último comentario pero en vez de eso, simplemente murmuró por lo bajo una serie de malas palabras, principalmente hacia el criminal de guerra Loki, cuyas intrusivas desventuras en la Tierra se volcaron ésta vez en sí mismo y el equipo considerado como 'los Héroes más poderosos de la Tierra'. Los cuales en este momento, atacaban brutalmente las paredes de afuera de la oficina del Director Fury con lápices de colores brillantes.

"¡Pero Señor…", empezó Maria otra vez, sólo para interrumpirse poco después.

"¡Decisión final!". Repitió Fury, lanzando una mirada hacia ella y Phil y asintiendo hacia la puerta. El agente salió sin quejas y alejó a los jóvenes alborotadores de la pared. Maria se retrasó unos momentos, enfrascada en un concurso a muerte de miradas con su Superior, en espera de lograr que cambiara de opinión. No tuvo suerte. Eventualmente se dio por vencida y se fue de mala gana con su voz lista para llamar a Fury con todos los insultos existentes, tan pronto como se encontrara lejos de él. Tuvo algo de satisfacción en azotar la puerta tras ella al salir de ahí.

Loki y Steve la miraron con aprehensión y con sus ojos extrañamente inocentes desde sus nuevas y miniaturas formas. Frunció el ceño ante ellos fijando su mirada principalmente en el Asgardiano que, recordando una vez más, fue el responsable de todo este lío.

_"¿Loki?. Preguntaba unas horas antes a Natasha a través del radio._

_"Loki". Confirmó la otra mujer. María se detuvo expectante a los disparos, gritos y caos general pero no se escuchaba nada._

_"¿Romanoff? Preguntó después de varios segundos de silencio reinante. _

_"Está solo". Murmuró Natasha, "armado, pero solo"._

_"Justo como la primera vez". Escuchó a Clint decir desde el fondo._

_Tony hizo un comentario sarcástico a Thor respecto a la seguridad de las prisiones Asgardianas pues, después de todo, esta era la séptima vez que regresaba a la Tierra desde la Batalla de Nueva York._

_Maria consideró desconectar la comunicación con ellos, detener las discusiones de los Avengers nunca estuvo en la descripción de su trabajo. Se estiró para alcanzar su café mientras veía a Coulson. Se imaginó que él debía sentir compasión por ella, pues cambió la comunicación hacia él. Asintió en su dirección con cortesía y volvió a enterrarse en el papeleo, al menos hasta que los ruidos de pánico de Coulson le llegaron a través de la habitación. _

_"¡Algo sucedió!". Le gritaba, provocando que lo viera con extrañeza antes de ordenarle que fuera a la cubierta de aterrizaje, al tiempo que solicitaba y recibía el permiso de Fury._

_Ambos sabían perfectamente, que podrían estar volando directo a la línea de fuego. El fuego de Loki. Phil ya había pasado por eso y Maria se preguntaba si los Avengers lo valían. Para ella, algunas veces parecía que los llamados héroes atraían más problemas de los que evitaban, sin embargo, no externaba sus opiniones, al menos no de momento, pues podía guardarse sus protestas para luego._

_Rastrearon al equipo hasta el final de la calle, a algunas cuadras de la Torre Stark, aunque no era el equipo que ellos enviaron una hora antes. Este equipo era mucho más pequeño. Versiones diminutas de cada uno de los Avengers yacían dormidas o inconscientes en la acera con un pequeño adversario entre ellos. Una miniatura de Loki._

_"¿Esto es alguna clase de broma de mal gusto?", preguntó Maria pasando sobre los niños. "¡Demonios Stark, esto no es gracioso!"_

_Sus gritos de angustia debieron hacer algo para traer a la vida a la pequeña horda de niños. Fueron despertando uno por uno para mirarse entre ellos con una profunda confusión marcada en sus ceños, voltearon hacia Maria para encontrarse con su mirada irritada y espontáneamente, rompieron en llanto y fuertes berridos._

"¿Y… definitivamente son ellos?". Preguntó Maria por undécima vez en su celular. Debió recibir alguna respuesta afirmativa pues frunció los labios, dio un rápido 'gracias' y cortó la llamada dejándose caer ligeramente en el asiento del pasajero.

Estaban camino a la Torre Stark, aún odiaba la situación y la nueva responsabilidad que habían tirado sobre ella, aunque estaba agradecida de que Phil convenciera a Fury de que contactar a la Señorita Potts era una buena idea si sólo se le informaba de la infortunada transformación de su novio. Ella se encontraba fuera de la ciudad en una conferencia, pero insistió en que usaran la Torre Stark como hogar para los pequeños hasta que regresara. Algo acerca de tener pequeños niños recluidos en la base de SHIELD la horrorizaba. Personalmente, Maria concordaba con ella, SHIELD ni siquiera era segura para los adultos, aunque mucho era explicado en la descripción laboral, menos para niños pequeños. Incluso tener rondando a súper héroes y villanos infantiles lo era. Quizás en realidad era peor que con los niños normales.

SHIELD estaba muy mal equipado para algunas cosas y Maria tenía el presentimiento de que ella misma también lo estaba.

* * *

**Notas de Traductora: **Sé que esta historia se sale de mi contexto pero descubrí el mundo de los Avengers y me encantó. Por favor denle una oportunidad a esta historia pues es mi primera traducción y el primer fic que Nell escribió. Los capítulos no son tan largos así que actualizaré cada semana pues mi tiempo es limitado y voy traduciendo conforme puedo. De momento ya existe hasta el capítulo 6, a partir de ahí será de acuerdo a Nell va publicando. Espero comentarios, sugerencias y/o tomatazos. Recuerden que los personajes pertenecen a Marvell y demás. Gracias por leernos. Si quieren leer la historia original el perfil de Nell está en el mío.


	2. Cómicas Pijamas

**Cap. 2. Cómicas Pijamas**

* * *

Phil tenía la certeza de haber escuchado gruñir a Maria mientras se estacionaban fuera de la Torre Stark. La miró cuando se dejó caer en su asiento y suspiró, se estaba comportando como una adolescente malhumorada y con un serio problema de actitud, algo que no necesitaba en estos momentos.

La dejó en el asiento del pasajero y salió del carro dispuesto a sacar a los niños. Un esfuerzo en sí mismo.

Steve no representó ningún problema, era el niño bueno del grupo. Lucía como un ángel con sus grandes ojos azules y su halo de cabello dorado. Brincó a los brazos de Phil, el cual lo colocó en el piso con gentileza y una palmada en el hombro.

Natasha y Clint fueron los siguientes, fue sencillo a pesar de que en un principio tomó un tiempo para obtener su atención. Clint estaba ocupado peinando en una trenza los rizos rojos como el fuego de su compañera, ella sólo se reía y cantaba para sí en ruso. Aun así, logró ponerlos en el piso con bastante rapidez.

Los otros cuatro fueron difíciles. En teoría, Thor no fue tan complicado de bajar, pero ciertamente si fue difícil de sostener, incluso como un pequeño, Thor era todo músculo. Tony era un travieso por naturaleza y de alguna manera logró influenciar gravemente a Bruce en tan sólo unas cuantas horas. Ambos se reusaron a salir hasta que Phil lo sobornó con paletas (de hecho no tenía ninguna, pero algunas veces se necesitaba una carta bajo la manga para poder obtener tu objetivo). Loki fue el más difícil de bajar, no por que hiciera un lío, gritara o hiciera berrinche, sólo se mantenía en silencio, con una expresión tímida y sin abandonar su asiento. Les había costado bastante tiempo subirlo al auto, y fue sólo después de que Thor entrara por sí mismo que lo lograron, pero ahora, incluso las palabras de súplica y coraje de su hermano, no consiguieron nada.

"¡Uf!" Maria suspiró con molestia mientras abría la puerta del pasajero. "Loki, vamos pequeño hombrecito, mientras más rápido salgas del auto más pronto cenaremos todos e iremos a la cama". El cansancio se empezaba a mostrar en su rostro.

"¡Ooohhh, la cena!" gritó Thor, "¿va a haber Pop Tarts?"

"Lo que tú quieras amiguito", le contestó Phil. Y lo decía en serio si con eso lograban sacar a Loki del auto. El pequeño Asgardiano lo pensó por un segundo ante el entusiasmo de su hermano antes de permitirle a Phil sacarlo.

Maria sonrió ligeramente, satisfecha consigo misma en secreto por haber participado en la salida de Loki del auto. Caminó alrededor y abrió la cajuela, entre ella y Phil sacaron varias maletas con sus cosas además de otras bolsas llenas con ropa y juguetes para los Avengers. La ropa era una necesidad ya que todos tenían aún sus uniformes con excepción de Tony, quien era considerado inseguro para todos en su traje de Iron Man. Actualmente su traje, el cetro de Loki, Mjolnir, el escudo de Steve, las armas de Natasha y el arco y las flechas de Clint fueron encerrados en una bóveda de SHIELD.

El paseo en ascensor hasta el Balcón de la Torre Strak fue incómodo. A Loki no le gustó ni un poquito, hizo que su estómago se sintiera raro.

"¡Por favor, no vomites, por favor, no vomites!", rogaba Marian parándose pegada a la pared en caso de que lo hiciera. Gracias al cielo no lo hizo, y Maria le dio un vaso con agua tan pronto como lograron salir al exterior. Él la miró sospechosamente, probablemente por todas sus quejas anteriores. Como sea, a ella no le importaba así que lo despidió como si fuera cualquier otro agente.

Se notaba que Phil era más diestro en esto que ella, de alguna manera se las arregló para tener a los siete reunidos y en pijamas pues no tenía caso vestirlos con otra ropa. Afuera ya estaba obscuro.

"¿Acaso no lucen tiernos?" decía Phil una vez listos. Maria chasqueó la lengua, sin embargo estaba de acuerdo con él, era un poco cómico ya que habían encontrado pijamas que les recordaban sus uniformes. La de Tony era rojo con bordes dorados, la de Natasha era negra con bordes rojos, Clint vestía de negro con morado, Steve de azul con rojo, Bruce de verde y morado, Thor de azul y plata y la de Loki era verde y dorado.

"Así que… ¿Cuándo es el banquete?", preguntó Thor alegremente mientras terminaba de abrocharse completamente mal la playera de su pijama. Phil se agachó para arreglarla, "pronto" le contestó. "Empezaré ahora, ¿Maria puedes vigilarlos un momento?".

Maria asintió y se sentó en el sillón con un libro que había traído. Había pasado una página cuando sintió un ligero jalón en la manga de su ropa.

"¿Maria… puedes ayudarnos a construir un fuerte?". Clint le preguntaba, sus penetrantes ojos grises la miraban con atención. Maria sacudió la cabeza, decidió que esa noche estaba demasiado cansada para eso. "Quizá mañana". Lo decía medio en serio.

Natasha suspiró. "¿Entonces qué podemos hacer? Estoy aburrida".

Maria se dio cuenta que tanto ella como Phil habían olvidado sacar los juguetes de las bolsas. Rápidamente desempacó bloques de Lego, juegos de mesa, pelotas de futbol, Play-Doh, soldaditos de juguete, así como todas las hojas y los colores que utilizaran antes. Maria notó que todos los juguetes parecían ser en su mayoría de niños, lo que tenía sentido dado que Natasha era superada en número por ellos y Maria dedujo que probablemente disfrutaría de sus juegos de cualquier manera. Natasha no le parecía particularmente una niña muy femenina. Aun así, le complació encontrar una pequeña bebé en el fondo de la bolsa. Era de cuerpo relleno y suave con su cabecita y sus manitas y pies de plástico, usando un mameluco y un gorrito blanco. Alguien se había percatado de que había una pequeña niña entre todos esos niños rudos. Se sorprendió al ver a Natasha tomar la muñeca de sus manos, revisándola cuidadosamente desde cada ángulo. Debió de llenar sus expectativas pues la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho y corrió a jugar con los chicos, siempre con su muñeca y la mirada de Maria siguiéndola por un momento antes de regresar a su libro.

No podía volver completamente a su historia, no dejaba de mirar al villano y héroes en miniatura a través de la habitación. Bruce y Tony habían comenzado con un juego de Monopoly. "Parece apropiado para Stark" murmuró. Clint y Natasha estaban construyendo una torre con los bloques de Lego aunque la muñeca aún se mantenía en el regazo de la pelirroja. Thor estaba… "Thor, no te comas el Play Doh por favor, te va a hacer daño", dijo Maria rápidamente antes de que él pudiera poner la plastilina en su boca. Thor la miró confuso. "Entonces para qué es esta cosa brillante y aplastable Lady Maria?", le preguntó mientras ella caminaba hacia él.

"Puedes hacer figuras con ella". Le contestó con una sonrisa, el niño aún la miraba confuso, tomó algo de plastilina amarilla, hizo varias piezas de diferentes tamaños y con forma de salchichas que unió, después extendió un poco más de plastilina e hizo algunas formas ovaladas pegándolas a lo que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un tipo de animalito. Después hizo una nariz y unos ojos negros y tomó una pieza roja para la lengua. Una vez armado todo, el resultado fue una pequeña figura de un perrito Golden Retriever. Thor estaba fascinado, así que empezó a hacer algo más por sí mismo.

Maria volcó su atención a los dos niños sentados en la mesa del comedor. Loki estaba armando un rompecabezas, que visto de cerca, era de un gatito negro con ojos esmeraldas de 1000 piezas. Levantó la mirada hacia ella cuando la sintió observarlo.

"Son muchas piezas", le dijo con simpleza.

Loki parpadeo y asintió. "Me gustó la imagen".

Maira sonrió suavemente, "Es un gatito muy bonito"

"Gatito" repitió Loki experimentado con la palabra en su boca.

Maria olvidó momentáneamente que él no era un niño de la Tierra, se movió con gentileza y se paró detrás de Steve, quien estaba encorvado con su lengua saliendo de su boca y dibujaba concentrado.

"Oye", le dijo suavemente, más de lo que pretendía. "¿En qué estás trabajando Capi?"

No le preguntó por el nombre con el que lo llamó y sólo deslizó el pedazo de papel hacia ella.

Estaba impresionada, había leído que Rogers era un artista aficionado, aunque nunca se había esperado que fuera tan bueno. Su dibujo era de una moto, como la que tan orgullosamente poseía.

No pudo evitarlo, sonrió ligeramente cuando lo vio mordiendo nerviosamente su labio.

"Es muy bueno", murmuró devolviéndole el dibujo.

"Gracias", le respondió educadamente con un tono rosado cubriendo sus mejillas.

Maria se acercó para alborotar su cabello arrepintiéndose al instante de ello. Loki observaba sus movimientos con una mirada llena de emociones que ella no pudo reconocer. Se puso más que feliz cuando Phil los llamó a cenar.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **Gracias a todos lo que siguen la historia.

**Notas de Traductora: **Gracias a tod s los que han leído esta historia en especial a Andromeda-170 que la sigue. Recuerden que todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvell y la historia le pertenece a Nell, yo sólo la paso al español. Comentarios, tomatazos y demás aquí abajo. Besos y hasta la próxima semana.


	3. Un Subidón de Azúcar y Cristales Rotos

**Cap. 3. Un Subidón de Azúcar y Cristales Rotos**

* * *

Para gran alegría de Thor, había Pop Tarts para la cena, junto con mini hot dogs, nuggets de pollo, patatas fritas, galletas y helados, todo ello regado con chispas de dulce.

María levantó las cejas con desaprobación.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Coulson, empezando a sentirse incómodo mientras ella lo miraba.

"¡No podemos darles de comer eso!". Dijo Maria, bajando su voz a un susurro y colocando las manos en sus caderas.

"¿Por qué no? Les encanta, mira."

Maria los observó, y tal como él dijo, Los Vengadores comían felizmente.

"Pero todo es sal y azúcar." Explicó Maria.

Phil se encogió de hombros "No los va a matar. Fue sólo una ocurrencia de una sola vez si tanto insistes en ello."

"Va a haber consecuencias".

Phil solamente sonrió y se sentó a comer.

Ella tenía razón por supuesto. La sobredosis de azúcar en la cena, aseguró la hiperactividad después. María tenía planes para matar al agente que había puesto diversos balones en la bolsa de juguetes, pues hasta ahora ya habían roto dos jarrones de cristal y la puerta del armario de bebidas de Tony. Mañana le pediría a Jarvis que ordenara una puerta de remplazo, el dolor de cabeza era mucho como para hacer algo en ese momento.

"Phil, podrías ayudarme por favor". Dijo Maria claramente derrotada por los acelerados niños de cuatro años.

"¡Dame un minuto!". Le gritó Phil limpiando los últimos vidrios de las copas y vitrinas destrozadas.

Maria suspiró y, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta. Steve se detuvo frente a ella, luciendo un poco preocupado.

"¿Maria?", susurró con gentileza acercándose para tomar su mano. "¿Te encuentras Bien?"

Maria parpadeo perezosamente, tratando de enfocar al niño, se obligó a sonreír y asintió suavemente. "Si, por su puesto. Sólo estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo."

Steve no parecía convencido, se movía torpemente de un pie al otro mientras Maria hacía un esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie.

"¡Creo que podrías ayudarme!" sugirió. Masajeaba sus sienes mientras hablaba. "¿Podrías reunir a todo para ir a la cama por favor?"

"¡No creo que están cansados Maria!". Le contestó con suavidad encogiendo sus pequeños hombros.

"Podríamos poner una película", decía Phil desde la cocina, "puede que no se duerman pero al menos podría calmarlos un poco".

Maria asintió y comenzó a revisar a través del vasto archivo de películas infantiles que Jarvis poseía mientras Steve avisaba a los demás sobre los planes para la noche. Sorprendentemente, todos accedieron sin mucho alboroto y se acomodaron en el sillón mientras Maria seleccionaba Los Pitufos. No había sido su primera opción pero una película divertida y feliz antes de ir a la cama había sonado como buena opción antes de la hora de dormir.

De cualquier manera, parecían felices con su elección, hasta que Loki tensó cuando Thor mencionó que las pequeñas criaturitas azules parecían Pequeños Gigantes de Hielo, y que si había alguna posibilidad de que estuvieran basados en ellos.

Maria desechó rápidamente la idea, recordando que el adulto Thor les habló alguna vez sobre la verdadera forma de Loki, y ella no estaba muy dispuesta a que eso se descubriera. Hizo una nota mental de jamás dejarlos ver Avatar. Por si acaso.

A la mitad de la película, Maria luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, no ayudaba que su dolor de cabeza había empeorado, a pesar de que los niños ahora estaban tranquilos, la luz brillante de la televisión no hacía otra cosa que fastidiar su pobre cabeza. Coulson pareció notar su malestar y se inclinó hacia ella.

"Ve a la cama Maria." Le susurró, esperando que no le saliera con algo más.

"¿Qué hay con acostar a los niños?". Ella le replicó, tallándose los ojos para tratar de abrirlos.

"Estaré bien haciéndolo sólo, necesitas dormir, ve."

Maria no necesitó que se lo repitieran, saliendo en silencio de la sala se dirigió al cuarto de invitados que Jarvis le había designado. Se deshizo de su uniforme y se colocó su pijama de pantalones cortos y top antes de dirigirse al baño para desmaquillarse y lavar sus dientes. Tareas que tenían que estar hechas antes de deslizarse bajo el cálido edredón y la deliciosa frescura de su almohada.

No se había acostado completamente cuando escuchó a alguien entreabriendo la puerta. Gimió para sus adentros, Coulson dijo que podría manejarlo. Pero no era la figura de Coulson la que estaba ahí cuando encendió la lámpara.

"¿Qué sucede Steve?" Preguntó Maria tratando de ahogar un bostezo.

"Sólo pasé a darte las buenas noches." Susurró Steve con delicadeza. "También es mi hora de dormir."

Maria sonrió a pesar de su cansancio. "Bien… Buenas noches Steve, dulces sueños". Alargó la mano adormilada y le revolvió el cabello para después, verlo retirarse de la habitación.

"Buen chico…" Pensó mientras se quedaba dormida.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **Pequeña actualización. GRACIAS de nuevo por todos sus reviews, ¡son un amor!

**Notas de Traductora: **Sé que debí actualizar el lunes y me disculpo por ello pero estas dos semanas he estado hasta el tope de trabajo Bendito Dios y me ha sido imposible trabajar en la traducción hasta ahora. Ya saben que todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvell y lahistoria a Nell. Se aceptan comentarios, tomatazos y demás. Besos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, prometo esforzarme.


	4. Empezar Temprano

**Cap. 4. Empezar Temprano**

* * *

Maria despertó justo antes de las 6 a.m. sorprendentemente tarde para ella, usualmente su frenética carrera en SHIELD significaba iniciar a las 5 a.m. Y tampoco era poco común permanecer despierta por días hasta el final.

Bostezó y se estiró, jugando con sus piernas fuera de la cama, después se colocó las suaves y mullidas pantuflas que dejara a un lado la noche pasada y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso con agua, dudando a la mitad del camino antes de decidir que era mejor revisar de paso a los niños; no estaba segura del por qué Tony tenía un cuarto designado como dormitorio, sólo podía asumir que era usado por los invitados a las grandes fiestas de Stark después de tomar un poquito de más.

La escena que la recibió, debía admitirlo, era sumamente adorable. Un cuarto lleno de pequeños superhéroes dormidos junto a su gran adversario. Si eso no era tierno, ciertamente era obscuro.

Tony yacía en la cama más alejada de la puerta, durmiendo sobre su espalda con sus brazos y piernas extendidas hacia fuera y roncando pacíficamente. La siguiente cama era ocupada por Bruce, sus lentes estaban doblados y colocados meticulosamente en la mesita de al lado. Frente a ellos, la cama de Loki estaba vacía. De alguna manera, se las arregló para subir a la cama de su Hermano, lo cual no debió de ser una tarea fácil pues Thor dormía muy parecido a Tony, ocupando grandes cantidades de espacio mientras babeaba la almohada. Loki estaba acurrucado en una bolita a lado de él, y Maria no pudo evitar pensar que para odiar el vivir a la sombra de Thor, ciertamente, Loki no parecía tener problema para dormir en ella. Natasha y Clint estaban a lado de ellos compartiendo también la cama. Clint tenía sobre ella uno de sus brazos de manera protectora, su cabeza enterrada en sus rizos rojos. Finalmente, en la cama cercana a ella, Steve se encontraba hecho bolita, cubierto con las mantas hasta la barbilla, y con sus ojos muy abiertos brillando con la pequeña luz del cuarto.

Maria se rio por lo bajo y se agachó hacia el niño. Él se cubrió hasta la cabeza a toda velocidad casi asustado.

"Oye, oye," susurró Maria, "no estoy enojada, te puedes levantar si tú quieres".

Steve bajó la cobija lentamente mirándola con curiosidad, antes de deslizarse fuera de la cama. Ella tomó su mano con gentileza, tensándose ligeramente ante la sensación tan extraña que tuvo. Él le sonrió y la dejó guiarlo fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Lo llevó a la cocina, lo sentó en el mostrador y sirvió vasos de agua para ambos.

"¿Dormiste bien?", le preguntó Maria después de un silencio corto y extraño.

Steve tomó un trago de agua y asintió afirmativamente. "¿Te sientes mejor?", le preguntó pasando una mano a través de su rubio cabello, el cual se encontraba despeinado en diferentes e interesantes ángulos.

"Si, Gracias". Le dijo Maria con suavidad antes de volver a guardar silencio. Tamborileó sus dedos en el vaso. "¿Te gustaría ayudarme a preparar el desayuno?" Le preguntó de repente, permitiéndose romper el silencio.

Steve levantó la vista, luciendo ligeramente emocionado ante la perspectiva. "¡De acuerdo!"

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Una pequeña actualización para esta noche, muchísimas gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios. Mandaré al pequeño Steve con galletas.

**Notas de Traductora:** Hola de nuevo, creo que debería cambiar el día actualización, jajajaja. Sorry otra vez por la tardanza, demasiadas ocupaciones pero aquí está este capítulo que aunque corto está tierno. Empezaré a traducir el nuevo. Gracias por leer esta historia, a los que la siguen y a quien ha comentado. Recuerden que todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia es de Nell. Comentarios y demás aquí abajito. Besos.


	5. Bananas para el Desayuno

**Cap. 5. Bananas para el Desayuno**

* * *

"¿Qué tal tazones de avena?" preguntó Maria, con la cabeza en la alacena localizando el cereal. Steve asintió vacilante.

"¿Saben bien?" preguntó emocionado y con ojos brillantes al mismo tiempo que ella colocaba una cuchara de madera en su mano.

"Humm", asintió metiendo la cabeza en el refrigerador para buscar leche. "Es un desayuno caliente y saludable. Creo que te gustará."

Steve la mira con intensidad mientras ella colocaba todos los ingredientes en la barra. "¿Cuánto tardará?"

"No mucho, así que también vamos a preparar una ensalada de fruta, ¿de acuerdo?"

Steve asintió y Maria le entregó varias mandarinas.

"¿Podrías pelarlas y separarlas mientras rebano estas manzanas?"

"Si Señora", respondió con un pequeño saludo, enterrando su pulgar en la futra naranja.

Trabajaron en un cómodo silencio. Maria rebanando las manzanas, las fresas, algunos mangos y kiwis. Steve terminó con las mandarinas y se dedicó a repartir los arándanos en los tazones a partes iguales. Habían sobrado algunos, los cuales comía cuando pensaba que Maria no estaba viendo.

"Maria… ¿Puedo cortar algo de fruta por favor?" Le pidió cortésmente limpiándose el jugo de arándano alrededor de su boca.

Maria se mordió el labio, aunque podía fácilmente afirmar que Steve era el más responsable de todos, no estaba muy segura de dejarlo cerca de un cuchillo afilado.

"¡Por favor, prometo ser cuidadoso!"

Maria tuvo una idea y sonrió. Tomó las bananas de su sitio y revolvió el cajón en busca del cuchillo de la mantequilla. Para su alivio, Steve pareció no notar lo romo de la hoja y comenzó a pelar y a rebanar la fruta, tomando una pieza aquí y allá.

"¡Oye, deja algo para nosotros pequeño Capitán!"

Steve la miró disculpándose, provocando que ella sonriera y después robara un pedazo de banana justo frente a sus ojos.

"¡Pero tú…" comenzó Steve.

Maria levantó las cejas, la sonrisa en sus labios se abrió camino hasta sus ojos. Steve se rio y comenzó a separar la fruta en los tazones, al menos hasta que el sonido de gritos casi lo hacen tirar todo al piso.

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!" preguntó Maria, bajando a su pequeño ayudante de la barra y colocándolo con gentileza en el piso para dirigirse al cuarto de los niños.

Phil ya estaba en la puerta cuando ellos llegaron, mirando bastante entretenido el caos que se desarrollaba frente a él.

Clint estaba en lo alto del armario arrojando calcetines enrollados a sus amigos. Thor había tacleado a Tony en el suelo mientras Bruce se escondía en su cama, parecía bastante asustado. Natasha daba volteretas en su propia cama, esquivando la lluvia de calcetines que Clint le lanzaba. Pero Loki no se veía por ningún lado.

"¿En dónde está el Dios de las Travesuras?" preguntó Maria con curiosidad, su mano deslizándose en la de Steve mientras él miraba a sus compañeros de equipo con incredulidad.

Phil se encogió de hombros. "Yo puedo con ellos, tú encuentra a Loki."

Maria asintió y se alejó con Steve tras ella.

Revisaron la cocina, los baños, el comedor y el gimnasio antes de encontrarlo sentado en el sofá mirando fijamente al frente.

"¿Loki?" Preguntó Steve dando un paso hacia la pequeña figura pero él no se movió.

"Loki," dijo Maria tocando su hombro provocando que brincara y volteara a enfrentarlos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Maria al mismo tiempo que Loki la miraba. Se quitó un pequeño aparatito de su oreja y Maria se dio cuenta que el niño había encontrado su iPod. Debió de haberlo dejado en la mesa de café el día anterior.

"¿Cómo consigues meter esta música en una caja tan pequeña?" Loki preguntó sosteniendo el aparato hacia ella.

Maria se encogió de hombros. "Una pequeña cosita llama iTunes". Loki la miró sin comprender, tal como esperaba. "Te enseño después si quieres."

Loki asintió.

"¿Qué estabas escuchando?" dijo Steve. Su forma adulta había recibido un iPod de parte de Tony, y después de varias semanas de explicaciones, casi había logrado saber qué hacer con él.

Loki leyó la pantalla. "Fi-re-work. Kat-y Per-ry."

Maria se sonrojó, era probable que no fuera la clase de cosas que sus compañeros agentes esperarían encontrar en su iPod. Aunque, dada su reputación, probablemente pensarían que ella sólo escucha las grabaciones de los registros de las misiones o las órdenes de Fury u otras cosas.

"¿Te gusta?" Steve volvió a preguntar acomodándose en el sofá para jugar con la pantalla.

Loki lo consideró por un segundo y asintió. "No es como la música de Asgard, pero es bastante agradable. Me gustaría escuchar más de la música Midgardiana por favor."

Maria sonrió con suavidad. "De acuerdo, pero no en este momento, debemos desayunar primero."

Loki inclinó su cabeza en comprensión y se deslizó fuera del sofá preparándose para seguir a los otros, quienes ya se abrían paso para ir a comer.

"Será mejor que vuelva a la cocina", murmuró Maria al tiempo que la horda de niños irrumpía en la habitación, quejándose de hambre después de sus tempranas aventuras mañaneras. "No hay descanso para los malvados."

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **¡Gracias masivas a todos ustedes que me dejaron un comentario! Sírvanse una ensalada de fruta. Me disculpo si toda la banana desapareció, a Steve le gustan las bananas. XD

**Notas de Traductora: **¡Sííííííí… Lo hice! Pon fin actualicé como se debe. ¡Ups… Creo que no!... jajajaja… ¿Qué les digo? He decidido seriamente actualizar los viernes pues me es menos compicado hacerlo. Faltan pocos capítulos por traducir porque Nell ha estado ocupada y no ha podido actualizar así que de momento aquí está el capítulo 5. Ya saben, comentarios para mí o para la autora aquí abajo, yo se los hago llegar. Los personajes son de Marvel. Nos vemos la próxima semana. Besos.


End file.
